


The Lost and The Lonely

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Series: Laura and Her Boys [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Also Five or So Years After First Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Takes Place During Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Speaking of Laddie, Laura had been spending most of her time with him, as Star was too busy with Michael to even care about the young boy; which really only added to the growing dislike Laura felt for Star. That night was supposed to be the night that Michael joined them. Her boys were supposed to take him feeding; she was ‘stuck’ babysitting, though she didn’t mind, unlike Star, who always seemed to take issue with it; she also did not think Michael would make the kill needed. She knew that Dwayne agreed with her, but she also knew that with Max pulling the strings, so to speak, there wasn't anything they could do; Dwayne wouldn't say anything anyway.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys) & Original Female Character, Laddie Thompson & Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys) & Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys), Paul (Lost Boys) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura and Her Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809178
Kudos: 15





	The Lost and The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Lost Boys, just Laura.

The boys had unanimously decided that she would be kept a secret from their sire; she couldn’t complain. Sometimes, she silently worried about how she would react if she were to meet him; she was fairly certain she wouldn’t be able to contain her rage, which would only result in her death. So, they kept her to themselves for several years, even as two others were forcibly turned and left with them.

Star was a downer, as she refused to finish her transition, but Laddie was a delight, even if his presence as a half-vampire was sad. Laura worked hard to not let her anger show, especially around Laddie, as she didn’t want the eleven-year-old to think she was angry with him; he’d only been turned by Max in an effort to corral and better control her boys; it was cruel, as Laddie was far too young.

As angry as his age made her, her heart melted whenever she saw the boys interacting with the adorable young child; she’d never thought she’d see David so gentle. Star wasn’t the best at interacting with Laddie as she was clearly too young to have such a responsibility; it was also clear she considered the child a bit of a burden. But the boys adored the much younger boy, and it showed; he even had his own section of the cave, full of toys, paper, and crayons.

Now, though, they had another problem. Max was planning something very stupid, as he’d met a woman that he wanted to turn. It was just another thing added to the long list of issues she had with Max.

“David, you can’t. Those kids are not meant to be like us! They’d never go through with it.”

David ignored her, but Paul spoke.

“Chill out, chica. Maybe they’ll surprise you.” He grinned as he took a hit from his blunt, passing it to Marko, who agreed with him.

She shook her head and turned pleading eyes to her dark-haired brother, hoping at least one of them would see reason. She didn’t resist when he pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her hair as she clung to him, pure concern filtering through their bonds; each one sent their own reassurance back at her.

“Don’t worry Laura. We can take care of ourselves. Besides,” his smile drooped as he pulled back, “we don’t have a choice.”

Anger flashed through the bonds, not directed at any of them, but it was gone as quickly as it came, even as Laura’s eyes gave a brief flash of amber.

“I know.” Her voice was clipped, but then she heaved a sigh and the tension drained from her body, leaving her looking exhausted. “Please, be careful. I have a terrible feeling about this time. Something’s…different.”

Her boys shared a long look before they each gave her a nod.

“We’ll be careful.”

She gave them a flash of a smile and watched them leave the cave; she would leave later, as she could not spend too much time with them outside of the cave, lest their sire become suspicious. She hated not being able to be with them outside of the cave, but she understood why she couldn’t.

About an hour later, she arrived on the Boardwalk to catch sight of the youngest son of the woman Max wanted to turn walking into her ex-brothers’ comic store. Her stomach twisted and she quickly looked away from the store, though she was unable to push away the heaviness in her heart. She felt concern flood the bonds she had with her new brothers, heard her brothers’ voices in her head.

 _“The youngest is getting to know my ex-brothers,”_ she sent down the link, trying to hide how she felt.

_“Give it time,”_ Marko sent back, clearly catching her stray thoughts and feelings.

She sighed but didn’t respond.

_“You spent a lifetime being treated like you weren’t enough for them. Spending a few years with us isn’t going to magically make that hurt go away, but you can’t just bury it either,”_ Dwayne sent down the line.

She wanted to be angry, to say something about them minding their own business, but she knew he and Marko were right.

_”It’ll be okay, chica. Just remember we’re here. We can share the burden.”_

She took a breath. _“Thanks.”_ She walked past the store just as David spoke down the link.

_“We’re going to need you to take Laddie for the night. We’re going to make a move on Michael.”_ David’s tone in her head brooked no room for argument, not that Laura had even a passing thought to argue.

She spotted a little diner tucked away, almost unnoticeable as she made her way towards her brothers. She smiled briefly at the thought that popped into her head at the sight of the diner, and then forced herself to refocus as her brothers came into view. Without hesitation or prompting, she got onto the back of Marko’s bike, wrapping her arms loosely around her brother’s mid-section. He grinned and laughed as they rode off; she couldn’t suppress a smile at the ride, nor her brother's infectious joy, though they didn’t go far. She got a good look at Michael when they stopped, even as she quickly got off the bike.

Completely unnoticed by the wanna-be couple, distracted as they were by David and Dwayne, Laura walked to Laddie and easily coaxed him away from Star; when his hand was in hers, she crouched down to be eye-level with him.

“Hungry?”

He nodded jerkily, a wide smile on his face.

“How about we get a burger and fries?”

“Can I have a milkshake too?” Laddie’s tone was excited and hopeful; Laura returned his smile.

“Of course, sweetie.” She lightly ruffled his hair and began to steer him towards the diner she had been scoping out earlier. Just before she heard the bikes pull away, David’s voice echoed in her head once more.

_“Be back before sunrise.”_

The unspoken ‘be careful’ that she could practically feel through the bond warmed her heart.

* * *

The next few days passed excruciatingly slow for Laura, who hardly got to see, let alone spend time with, her brothers due to their efforts in getting Michael to join them. She had met the ‘kid’ a couple of times; he was older than her in human years but with how long she’d been a vampire now, she was actually the same age as him. She was even more convinced now that she’d properly met him than she was before that he wouldn’t make a good vampire; he didn’t seem to care at all about her brothers, only his own family, and her wayward, not-quite-sister Star; he didn’t even seem to care about Laddie.

Speaking of Laddie, Laura had been spending most of her time with him, as Star was too busy with Michael to even care about the young boy; which really only added to the growing dislike Laura felt for Star. That night was supposed to be the night that Michael joined them. Her boys were supposed to take him feeding; she was ‘stuck’ babysitting, though she didn’t mind, unlike Star, who always seemed to take issue with it; she also did not think Michael would make the kill needed. She knew that Dwayne agreed with her, but she also knew that with Max pulling the strings, so to speak, there wasn't anything they could do; Dwayne wouldn't say anything anyway.

Laura allowed the young child to eagerly lead her to the arcade and spent most of the night playing games with him; when he grew hungry, and he pleaded for pizza, she let him lead her to the pizzeria and happily ate with him. When they were finished with their food, she paid and they left the pizzeria.

"What would you like to do now? We still have about an hour before our brothers are done."

Laddie made a face, clearly thinking hard about his answer. "Can we go to the beach? Sometimes there are toys there."

She smiled brightly. "Of course. That sounds like a great idea."

She took his hand as they made their way through the boardwalk, and out onto the beach. They walked together for a while, Laddie filling the silence with talk about Marko, and how he was teaching Laddie to draw.

"Hey, look!" His voice was excited as he dropped her hand and sprinted forward; a few buckets and shovels lay in the sand about half-way to the pier. Laddie happily knelt down and started scooping up sand, getting buckets of seawater to soak, and stack it up. She helped him and before long, they had a nice little castle going. He chatted non-stop as they worked and she smiled as he spoke animatedly; he told an elaborate story about a white-haired King, his knights, and a dark-haired princess, and how they rescued a little prince stolen from his family by an evil giant. a small part of her heart broke listening to his tale, but another part was inordinately pleased with how he saw her and her brothers.

Before long, the hour had passed and it was time to head back home. By the time they got there, Laddie was asleep in her arms, and the sun would rise in less than an hour; Laura was exhausted. She flew into the cavern/hotel, stopping to lay Laddie in the big bed beside Star before joining her brothers in the back. She knew with only a look at David, and the lack of a sixth member, that Michael had not fed.

* * *

Laura awoke around noon, a feeling of dread nearly suffocating her, despite her lack of a need for breath. Her brothers were still asleep around her and she couldn't figure out what had woken her; usually, the sun kept her in a deeper state of sleep than her brothers, as she was the youngest. She suddenly heard a raised voice and shuffling coming towards her and her brothers; someone was here.

_"David! Wake up!"_ She could barely contain her panic. She felt David send anger down their mental link at being woken early but she rapidly spoke before he could say anything. _"Someone's here. I heard them; I can **still** hear the shuffling. It...it sounds like Sam and my ex-brothers."_

She felt betrayal flood down the link, though she knew it wasn't directed at her; for the three young boys to be here, Michael would have had to of brought them. She felt more than heard David wake their brothers, their confusion flooding the bonds before David explained what was going on, voice clipped. In a moment of brilliance by Paul, it was decided what would be done. It took everything Laura had to keep still and silent when her ex-brothers crawled through the hall, Sam hot on their heels; they were so loud! When they began climbing along the wall close to Marko, she had to bite her tongue to stop the protective growl that threatened to slip out; she had to focus. When the roar split the air, the screaming began, and pain lanced through the bonds.

As David gave chase, Laura and her two remaining brothers dropped to where Marko was on the floor. Paul's hand was blistered from him trying to grab at the stake; it had clearly been dipped in holy water. Without hesitation, Laura shucked off her leather jacket and wrapped it around the stake before grasping it and pulling up; Marko cried out. She quietly began to shush him even as Paul cut into his wrist, holding it over Marko's mouth. She and Dwayne watched, ready, as Marko bit almost viciously into Paul's wrist, needily drinking the blood. When they knew he was taking too much, they pulled Marko away from Paul's wrist; Marko was very unhappy. Laura, however, quickly replaced Paul's wrist with her own, holding Marko close as he quickly latched on.

David came back when Marko was finishing up with Dwayne.

_"Tonight."_

Various agreements were sent through the mental link. Laura ran her hands through Marko's curls soothingly; they were all going to need to feed to pull this off.

* * *

When night finally fell, she and her brothers, her boys, took flight; it was easy to find a group of people along the beach and it didn't take long to finish with them. Then they were taking off for the Emerson Household. Laura and Paul stuck to Marko's sides, even after they landed a good 50 feet from the house, hidden by the trees and shadows.

_"You know what to do?"_ David's voice was steady but clipped; he was angry.

Laura stood straighter and took a small step closer to Marko. _"Yes."_

_"Good."_

Laura and Marko watched their brothers take flight once more, neatly avoiding the dog tied to the fence without alerting him to their presence. When they were practically right on top of the house, David spoke down the link.

_"Ready?"_

Four different voices spoke their assent through the link and then it began.

The dog that they had deftly avoided began barking as the wind picked up; voices in the house expressed concern for the dog. The youngest, Sam, sprinted out the house for his dog, Michael quickly following with Star, Edgar, and Alan hovering at the door, calling after them.

Star screamed out with wide eyes, and Laura gave a feral grin as she and Marko joined their brothers' minds to add their own things. When David, Paul, and Dwayne made their entrances, Marko and Laura easily slipped inside during the distraction; no one noticed them as Dwayne partially destroyed the fireplace. Marko and Laura entered the unoccupied kitchen and, with matching predatory smirks, dropped their respective cherry bombs into the sink, getting the hell out of the house just before they exploded, destroying the pipes and sending red water everywhere.

Paul soon joined them outside the house, practically gluing Marko's back to his front. They listened to the chaos in the house, still lending their powers and minds to their two brothers still in the house. Laura tried not to fidget when Dwayne joined them outside, unharmed. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, and allowed him to bury his face in her neck; she relaxed a little when he placed soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

_"He knows what he's doing chica."_

_"I know, I just..."_

_"You worry. We understand."_ Marko placed a hand on her arm and she flashed him a smile.

They all gasped and jerked when they felt pain flood their bonds; Dwayne's arms around her waist were the only things keeping her from taking off towards the house. They tightened further when Max showed up with Sam and Michael's mother because Laura jerked in his hold again, a snarl building in her chest.

_"Calm down."_ Dwayne's voice was calm in her head.

_"It's his fault! This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't wanted her!"_

_"We know. But you need to focus."_

She snarled again but stopped struggling in Dwayne's arms. Several long minutes passed with voices being raised inside; out of nowhere, a jeep with several massive stakes on the front barrelled through the house, and an explosion sounded; everyone froze. Reassurance flooded the bonds and they each relaxed; David was fine. He joined them outside the house, promising to explain things later.

When later came and David explained about the explosion, Laura didn't even try to hold her joy back; Max was dead! Her brothers weren't as high in spirits and it brought her down.

"Guys... ** _you're free!_ **You never have to listen to him belittle you, or have to live with him taking his anger out on you."

Her brothers were silent for a long moment.

"We're...free?" Paul's eyes were wide and there was a hint of hope in his voice; it was painfully clear that he wanted the words to be true but was afraid of hoping.

Laura practically bounced over to him, a wide grin on her face. "Yes! Free."

Paul's eyes lit up and he howled with joy, Marko joining him. Dwayne was more subdued, a light laugh filling the area, but David merely grinned, utterly silent; they could all feel his joy and amusement through the bond.

Laura slinked over to him, looking up at him through her lashes. "Does that make you our Master?"

David made a face and the others quieted. "No. Leader."

Another joy-filled crow from Paul and then loud tunes filled the cave, Paul eagerly pulling Marko into a dance. Dwayne watched with growing amusement; Laura and David hadn't looked away from each other. She slowly inched closer to him, desire rolling off her in waves, causing his ice-blue eyes to darken. He pulled her the last few feet and crashed his lips to hers, their brothers whistling and catcalling them; they didn't care. They were alive, so to speak, and they were free. What more could they desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and of any mistakes.


End file.
